Too drunk , too dumb
by William Hecter
Summary: Une connerie , il avait fait une connerie monumentale . [OS]


**Auteure :** _William Hecter_

 **Titre :** _Too dumb, too drunk_

 **Disclaimer :** _L'univers de Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Bêta :** _Merci à Mundanchee et Mudomo pour sa correction !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

« Ouvre-moi ! » murmurait-il depuis des heures devant la porte fermée de son compagnon. Adossé contre le froid du titane, il avait cessé de crier depuis quelques temps déjà, sa gorge le faisait souffrir à force de s'être égosillé. Le vent mordait sa peau, séchait ses larmes avant qu'elles ne coulent dans son cou.

Tout le voisinage devait à présent être au courant de leurs problèmes et Mycroft n'avait pas dédaigné lui ouvrir afin qu'il cesse de se ridiculiser, à crier et à frapper dans le vide.

Les lumières étaient allumées à l'étage et pourtant l'homme d'État ne lui avait pas montrer signe de vie ni répondu à ses messages. Greg était perdu.

Il avait merdé, il le savait.

Il avait tout gâché.

OoOoOoO

Il avait chaud, il riait et souriait. Un verre à la main, il sautait et s'amuser parmi les autres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi inconscient et désinhibé, peut-être était-ce grâce à l'alcool ? L'Angleterre avait gagné la coupe du monde de rugby, il avait bien le droit de se détendre pour une fois !

La musique battait à ses oreilles et il sentait les gens danser autour de lui, ses collègues semblaient s'amuser tout autant que lui.

Le pub était plein à craquer et l'alcool coulait à flots, il était heureux, ici, parmi tout les autres supporters. Il avala sa dernière gorgée de bière et posa son verre sur le bar. Une main se posa alors sur la poche arrière de son jean et un torse se colla à son dos. Les mains se déplacèrent pour se poser sur ses hanches et commencèrent à les faire bouger. Le policier tout d'abord surpris, ne réagit pas, puis se laissa faire et commença à se déhancher de lui-même. Il se laissa contrôler par l'homme derrière lui, suivant chacun de ses mouvements.

Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Alcoolisé, Greg ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras d'un jeune homme brun qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, il lui sourit et continua de danser en le regardant dans les yeux. La main de l'autre homme se posa dans sa nuque puis remonta dans ses cheveux et l'attira à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se laissa faire, ne protesta pas et se laissa aller au baiser en gémissant. L'homme le saisit par la main et le tira à sa suite en évitant les gens, ils sortirent du bar en titubant et en riant.

« J'habite à côté » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. Greg sourit puis le suivit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une porte de l'autre côté de la rue.

OoOoO

Il grogna, bordel que sa tête le faisait souffrir et son téléphone qui vibrait juste à côte. C'était son jour de repos, pourquoi avait-il laissé son alarme ?

Il balança sa main au hasard sur la table de chevet à côté et arrêta du bout des doigts le bruit incessant. Il avait une migraine pas possible, comme si quelqu'un jouait du tambour dans sa boite crânienne, est-ce qu'il avait bu la nuit précédente ? Il grogna une nouvelle fois et ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait jour, les rayons du soleil filtraient entre les volets et venaient attaquer sa rétine. Il soupira puis s'arrêta. Des volets ? Il n'y avait pas de volets chez lui, il n'y avait pas de volets chez Mycroft non plus.

Il se redressa brusquement et posa son dos contre le rebord du lit, il n'était pas chez lui, les murs étaient gris et la couette marron. Qu'elle connerie avait-il encore fait ?

À coté de lui, le drap bougea légèrement, il sursauta et posa son regard sur la silhouette allongée contre lui. Oh mon dieu.

Il ne connaissait pas cet homme, ce n'était pas Mycroft, ce n'était pas son compagnon. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Il sortit du lit à toute vitesse, il avait fait une connerie, une grosse connerie. Il était nu, aucun doute n'était plus possible. Ils avaient couché ensemble.

Il commença à paniquer et se saisit de ses vêtements éparpillés au sol et de son téléphone, il se rhabilla à toute vitesse tout en essayant de trouver la sortie. Une fois fait il se retrouva dans la rue, complètement déboussolé et perdu.

Il reboutonna sa chemise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il devait faire peine à voir.

Il devait rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, prendre une douche et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il alluma son téléphone pour regarder les horaires de bus, mais il reçut un message et il sentit le monde s'effondrer autour de lui.

Mycroft lui avait envoyé la vidéo de surveillance de la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait la veille. On le voyait rire et embrasser cet homme qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant.

C'était fini, il allait le quitter, c'était fini.

Il ferma les yeux, s'appuya contre le mur et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il devait aller le rejoindre, essayer d'arranger les choses, de comprendre. Mais comment pouvait-il s'expliquer alors que lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il aimait Mycroft alors pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Il resta plusieurs heures à marcher dans la rue sans savoir où aller, il errait sans aucun but.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, il tenta de se ressaisir , prit un bus et une trentaine de minutes plus tard il arriva devant la porte en titane de Mycroft.

Il commença à toquer, sans bruits puis, il se mit à l'appeler, à crier le nom de son compagnon.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas , et Greg après une heure s'assit contre la porte et continua à lui demander pardon.

 _Donc voilà c'est tout pour cet OS , il est hyper simple et court (si vous voulez une suite dîtes le moi )_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une review_


End file.
